Curious
by Countdown Till Mayhem
Summary: I really had nothing to do, so I just continue with whatever I had to do. Um, there's a FLASHBACK of lemon, so it's rated M. :
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm back :D So, I actually have an idea this time!! YES! **

**Okay, to be honest, I don't have an idea…YET. Yes, hear the yet! I really don't know what to write just yet, but it will probably turn into something funny xD Or… not funny, but… I don't know :[ I'm really lost right now… So, loveys, I guess I will try my best to write something ENJOYABLE. ;] Wink Wink!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Curious_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_He's at it again… _Misaki thought with a sigh. _Why now…?_

Standing in front of the college boy was his silver-haired lover, top novelist Usami Akihiko… a.k.a Lord Usami Akihiko. With his normal, stubborn behavior(if you could call it stubborn), he grabbed Misaki's wrist and pushed him into the car. "We're going home," He said simply.

"Who decided that?!" Misaki spat.

"I did."

_He annoys me soooo much sometimes!_

"What's your problem this time, Usagi-san?" Misaki asked after they were heading home to Akihiko's penthouse. "You seem a bit… weirder then you usual."

"There's nothing wrong." Akihiko pulled out his box of cigarettes and lit one as he set it between his lips. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just… You just seem to be having a problem or something."

"Are you worrying about me?" Akihiko smirked.

Misaki sat up straight in his seat. "N-No! Of course not! I'm just curious!"

Akihiko sighed. _He needs to be more open and willing is what's the problem. _"Oh, well, then that's fine."

The younger lover scowled slightly. _There IS something wrong with Usagi-san today. _"Usagi-san."

"Yes, Misaki?"

"Tell me."

"For the last time, there's nothing wrong with me."

Misaki winced at the small icy tone in his lover's voice. "Please? I know you well enough that there IS something wrong with you! We've been living together for three years now, so—"

"Misaki, stop."

"W-What?"

"Stop it. Just stop."

"Stop what?!"

"You trying to get it out of me. It's nothing."

They boy gasped. _So there really is something… He even admitted it… _"I-I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize. Your 21, for god's sake. Why should you be worrying so much? Misaki, are you sure there's nothing wrong with _you?"_

Misaki scoffed. "As _if!"_

"Don't hide it."

_Like you should be talking! _"Hide what?"

Akihiko half-sighed and half-groaned. "Never mind. We'll talk about it at home."

_But we're just fine talking right here… Usagi-san… _"U-Uh… okay."

Silence filled the space between them in the car as Akihiko drove down the streets. But, as they kept getting closer and closer to the building, everything seemed to be slowly tensing. Akihiko was getting tense, and so was Misaki. Why?

"_U-Usagi-san!" Misaki moaned as Akihiko thrust into him. "St-Stop! Not so fa-fast!"_

"_Why not?" Akihiko smirked and kept thrusting into him harder. "You enjoy this don't you?"_

_Misaki half-nodded in his ecstasy of pleasure. "B-But…!"_

"_But what?"_

"_I-I'm… I'm comi—AH!" Misaki screamed as he came all over his and Akihiko's stomach. "Nah…"_

_Akihiko let go of Misaki's member and kept on thrusting into his young lover. "Misaki…" He let out a groan as he came inside the boy. "Misaki…"_

"_Na-Nani…?" Misaki breathed as Akihiko pulled out of him and threw the sheets over the both of them. Akihiko wrapped his arms around Misaki and nuzzled his face into the chocolate locks. "What is it, Usagi-san?"_

"_Nothing… I just like it when I say your name… when you say mine…"_

"_Wh-What does that mean…?"_

"_It means this." Akihiko pushed his lips fiercely against Misaki's, automatically asking for entrance. Misaki, spent and exhausted, lazily opened his mouth and moaned as Akihiko's tongue plunged into his mouth._

"_Nn…" Misaki grasped Akihiko's hair with both his fist and had the strength to pull their bodies as close a possible. "One more…"_

_Akihiko froze and pulled away from his little lover enough to see his face. Lust-filled eyes; sweat-covered face… it was too much. "One more what?"_

"_R-Round…"_

"_But you usually can't go another…"_

_Misaki's face turned a very dark crimson. "S-So? It's possible. I-I've done it before…" Misaki winced at the hurt look on Akihiko's face. "W-W-With you, of course!"_

_Akihiko immediately smirked in a very sexy way and brought himself into a different position where he was hovering over Misaki. "I'm ready… Are you?"_

_Misaki's eyes widened at the sudden question but nodded with a hint of a willing smile on his face. "H-Hai."_

_Akihiko stroked Misaki's member, making him harden instantly. "A… AH…"_

It went on like that all night long…

Misaki shivered and his face was covered in a deep blush. He was hard and turned on by the thought.

Not good.

"Misaki?"

The boy looked up and tried to cover up what he mistakenly created by memories. "H-Hai?"

"Were you thinking about last night?"

Misaki froze. "N-No…" He broke out in tears. "I-I-I'm such an idiot!!"

"Idiot?" Akihiko stopped at a curb close by. "What do you mean an idiot?"

Misaki shook his head furiously as more tears spill. "No! I've become _way _too willing!"

Akihiko fought back the urge to smile at the boys words. "Too willing? Misaki, why would that be a problem?"

"Be-Because…"

"Hmm…?"

"I'm sorry!" Misaki covered his face with his hands and his muffled voice said, "I just wanna go home and o-occupy myself with s-someone…"

Akihiko grinned at the boy, even though he knew Misaki couldn't see. "Oh, _really?"_

Misaki looked up hesitantly to show no tears and a slightly red face. "H-Hai…"

_This is going to be fun, _Akihiko thought. _More willing Misaki._

_My life is a living hell. I can't believe I just said that… _Misaki groaned in his head.

And of course, as always, they had fun that night…

~*~*~*~(*o*)~*~*~*~

**Yayayayay… I hope that smut counted D:**

**~KrissyKunn(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you very much for reviewing! And for asking of it was a one-shot or not. Sorry, I did not plan on making a second chapter. I have not made the third because I was fretting over my latest story ._. So much work, including school! _**

**_Enjoy :D_**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**Feelings**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I can't believe you…" Misaki murmured into the pillow. "I can't believe you did that…"

"What?" Akihiko played dumb. "What did I do?"

"Y-You… Last night…" _Shit, I don't want to go back into another flashback and cause more trouble for Usagi-san _and _myself. Don't go to the flashback, Misaki! DON'T!_

"Misaki? Are you okay?" Akihiko sat up and made his lover follow him, but still in the warm arms. "Are you worrying again?"

"Hmm? Worrying? About what?"

"There is something bothering me, to be honest."

Misaki backed up a few inches away from his lover after he digested what Akihiko had said. "Nani? Really?"

"Yes."

The college boy blushed but kept his eyes locked with Akihiko's violet ones. Ca-Can you tell me?" He fidgeted with the sheets.

"I can."

Misaki waited a little bit between a strong pause until Akihiko said, "My… Your brother discovered our relationship."

The boy froze. "Nani." It wasn't a question or an answer. It was just _what. _There was no emotion in it. Misaki was at a loss for words. "He… how."

Akihiko, ignoring the side of him that was slightly frightened at his lover's slight robotic tone, answered, "Today is the 23rd, correct?"

"Hai."

"And we went out to dinner on the 21st, correct?"

Misaki nodded.

"That's when he discovered it."

Finally out of his trans, Misaki asked, "But _how? _Just going out to dinner could be as a friendly kind of dinner…"

"The bathroom."

Misaki's face went pale—instead of red—at the memory and gasped. "N-Niichan was there?"

"Mm-hmm…"

"Why? He's all the way in Osaka."

"Business."

"Ah…?" It then hit him. _"Ohhhh."_

"Yes. It… I can speak to him now."

"Why not?"

"Remember when I left for a little bit while you went to pay the register?"

"Yes."

"He caught me by the arm and dragged me outside, begging for an explanation."

Misaki's eyes took a sad look and he was probably on the verge of tears.

"Na… Usagi-san, not here!" Misaki whispered as Akihik pushed him against the wall. "Someone might come!"  
"We're not having sex. It's just so I don't lost control and do it in front of the public. You don't want that, do you?"

_Misaki shook his head furiously. "I still don't want to do anything in here, Usagi-san!"_

_Akihiko smirked. "Really?" He gripped Misaki's sides as he claimed his lover's lips fiercely. It was as if he was saying, _You're mine.

Misaki winced at the cold hands clinging to his clothing. But, besides that, he was actually enjoying this besides the fact that they were in a public bathroom. He took a big grip on Akihiko's shoulders and pulled him closer. His feet began to lift off the ground as Akihiko pulled him over to sit on top of the sink counter. "He-Hey…" Misaki protested as Akihiko disconnected their mouths and worked his hands up his shirt. "You said we wouldn't have s-sex…"

"_This isn't sex," Akihiko replied, still smirking._

"_Then what _is _it?" _

"_This is just a small step towards sex, which doesn't mean it'll turn into sex."_

_After Akihiko had given up on the squirming boy, he held his shoulders down and Misaki said, "Nani?" _

_Akihiko moved closer to the boy and held himself between Misaki's legs. "Misaki."_

_The way Akihiko called his voice was too much for the boy. But Akihiko solved that. He pushed himself against Misaki and connected their lips again. It was all passionate and lust until Akihiko pushed it further._

_He licked Misaki's bottom lip, asking permission. Misaki immediately opened his mouth, allowing Akihiko to explore the mouth of his little lover. Misaki joined in and soon enough, they were fighting for dominance. Misaki wanted to win for once, but Akihiko still won._

_After some point, they pulled away and they were both breathing heavily. "U-Usagi-san…" Misaki breathed as he dropped down onto the floor and straightened out his clothes before they left the bathroom._

"Aww! Damn it!" Misaki moaned and fell over onto the nearest pillow. "Niichan saw _that?!"_

Akihiko nodded. "You're very lucky that I did not go any further or else Takahiro would've thought I was raping you."

_No rape, no rape! _Misaki shrieked in his mind. _Niichan would kill me! _"I see…"

"But, when he pulled me out of the restaurant, he said…"

"Usagi-san." Takahiro's eyes were narrowed and he tried not to look too mean for his best friend.

"_Hmm?" Akihiko looked at the man, but only to find real hurt in his eyes. "What is it, Takahiro?"_

"_I saw you and Misaki in the bathroom."_

_Akihiko didn't have a clue of what to say, so he said, "You… what?"_

"_You and my brother were ki-kissing in the bathroom. Why? Especially in public!"_

_Akihiko nearly said, 'I didn't know someone came into the bathroom and saw us…' but instead he said, "I'm sorry."_

_Takahiro was the next one at a loss for words. "So… y-you're admitting that you and Misaki are…?"_

"_I'm sorry, Takahiro."_

"_You made my brother gay."_

"_He fell for me."_

"_You're gay."_

"_Yes, I am."_

"_You guys are dating."_

"_That's correct."_

"_Do you guys only kiss? Or is it m-more?"_

_Akihiko had no answer for that, which made Takahiro groan and flush at the thoughts in his head of his baby brother being fucked by his best friend. "I can believe it…"_

"_Again, I'm sor—"_

_Takahiro lost it. "Just go! I do care for my little brother, but this is just outrageous, Usagi-san! Go!"_

"_Takahiro…"_

_He ran off, leaving Akihiko underneath the falling snow. Akihiko was devastated by his friends' words. "Takahiro…"_

Misaki sniffed, upset and furious at his brother. "I can't believe him!"

"I know…" Akihiko had a sad look on his face.

"And you too!"

"Huh?" Akihiko looked at Misaki, who's face was filled with anger.

"I can't believe you just let him blow you off like that! What happened to the 'Lord Usami Akihiko' who was always strong and never let anything like that happen! Especially with Niichan!"

"If it's Takahiro, it's almost impossible to keep things like that from happening, Misaki."

"I thought… I thought you didn't love him like that anymore…"

"I don't. But I do still care about him like that, Misaki."

_Nani?! This is so confusing! _"A-Ano… Usagi-san…"

"What is it, Misaki?"

"I wish my brother could just… a-accept…" Misaki smiled sadly. _"Our_ relationship."

_Our. _Akihiko smiled at Misaki at hugged him tightly. "Yeah, wouldn't that be nice…"

YES! I decided to actually continue this story! :] YAAAAAY~!

**I've been having a really hard time lately because something happened on Saturday and only one person knows. * cough * **_**You know who you are…**_

Rofl… I'm listening to the radio right now and they said Nisan, the car company. And I'm like, "BROTHER~!" * retarded grin *

**Lolz :D**

**OMFG I plan on making Misaki all—Crap. I didn't say **_**a thing! **_**R A W R**

**Reviews and negative comments are welcome :] (ok, not the second one) **

**COOKIES FOR EVERYONE~! * eating ****LEGAL**** alcoholic chocolate on a Sunday ***


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm continuing my story? What? Are you serious?**

**Well, of course! I finally read over my plot and got an idea. I'm using this as an excuse so I don't have to clean up the house. I don't want to clean up my large two-story house. Please… Don't make me clean up! I don't want to clean up. Do you want me to clean up or do you want me to continue my "M" story? I expect myself to write a scene while I am looking over two first and second grade kids. xD My brother and my guy friend's little sister. Great. I told them to go off and play, so I have some time. Yay!**

**In the middle of typing: This scene will be more like… real lemon-writer's write their scenes. If you know what I mean ;).**

**Enjoy Chapter Three.**

**Misunderstanding**

"Usagi-san…" Misaki wanted to start up a conversation with his lover before he was dropped off at school. They were on their way to the university and Akihiko was already giving Misaki the cold shoulder. "Are you upset that we're seeing niichan after you pick me up?"

It was pretty damn obvious that that was the reason why Akihiko was pissed off. "Not really." But, he ended up lying in the end.

"Usagi-san! I can tell that you're mad! Don't be disappointed just because niichan was reluctant to talk to you on the phone! He has his moments too!"

"Not with me."

"Yes, he does! Niichan is_ human, _unlike you." Misaki froze, regretting that he said that in the first place. "A-Ah… What I meant was…"

"No, I know that you meant that." Akihiko kept his gaze at the road as he stepped on the brake to let Misaki out at the corner that was a few blocks away from the uni. Misaki had firmly instructed that Akihiko were to try and not attract so much attention. "We're here."

"O-Oh…" Misaki averted his eyes to his lover felt guilty for what he had said. "Hey… Usagi-san…"

Akihiko slowly looked at his younger lover with a mix of hidden hurt and rejection. "Nani?"

Misaki leaned up on his knees after unbuckling his seatbelt and wrapped his arms around Akihiko, his mouth locking with the other's. Akihiko was shocked at this little gesture, but he soon complied and held the brunette against his chest. He deepened the kiss for a small moment before releasing Misaki. "U-Usa…"

Back to his normal self, Akihiko smirked and whispered in a husky voice, "After school… After the visit… You're mine all night…"

The college boy blushed. "Ah…" He opened the door and, half way down the street after Akihiko had drove off, he just then realized how embarrassed he felt. "Did I just…?" _Yes… he did. _"AHH!"

The last bell rang and Misaki rushed out the door before Sumi could catch up with him and drag him off to _another _drinking party. He spotted the red sports car and ran towards it. As soon as he shut the door and faced the author, a set of soft lips hit his for a quick, affectionate kiss. "I saw you running," Akihiko said, wearing a small smile after pulling back to look at his red-flushed lover. "Are you in a rush to get this meeting over so we can have sex?"

Misaki couldn't help but gape at Akihiko. "N-N-No! Sempai keeps trying convince me to go to one of his group drinking parties so he can sneak over to your penthouse and—" Before he could go any further, Akihiko clamped his mouth over the younger one's for a longer, more passionate kiss. It was more of a make-out session since Akihiko slipped his tongue into Misaki's mouth and their tongues danced. Misaki moaned into his lovers' mouth, pulling away for air with a string of saliva trailing from both of their lips before it broke. "Can we… go to niichan's house now?" His eyes were glazed over with lust and he was trying his best not to beg Akihiko just to take him now in the car where tons of people were staring at them now.

Akihiko nodded. "We can."

Once they arrived to the house of the married Takahashi's in Osaka after a few hours, Akihiko stepped out with a sleeping Misaki in his arms. "Wa…" Misaki sighed in his sleep, holding a tight grip on Akihiko's grey jacket. Since it was cold outside, Misaki was hidden from the waist up by another jacket Akihiko had brought. "Usa…"

"Misaki, wake up." Akihiko whispered, making Misaki shiver from the cold and the light whisper in his ear. "We're here."

The college boy looked up with tired eyes when his lover's words woke up. "We are…?"

"Hai."

Misaki told Akihiko to release his legs so he could stand up. When he was on his two feet, he walked off to the door and knocked on it with Akihiko behind. Misaki tapped Akihiko's hand in reassurance, holding it for a minute before smiling up at him. The door opened and Misaki's expression was as if he hadn't been smiling seconds ago. "Niichan."

Takahiro looked tired, but, other then that, he still smiled at his younger brother. "It's nice to see you here, Misaki. I wasn't expecting you guys to actually come."

Misaki's eyebrows furrowed. "Naze?"

"Well, it seems you guys do _something _everyday, so I figured you'd be busy afterschool."

Akihiko gaped at his best friend, but he fixed that into his normal, serious frown. "Takahiro, we came here to talk to you about Misaki and I's relationship."

"I was afraid about that, Usagi…" Takahiro sighed and stepped aside so the two could come inside. Misaki nodded to his brother and walked in, Akihiko ushering him inside. Takahiro was pretty sure his brother would end up blurting something out suddenly and shocking even himself. He could tell that his would probably end badly. "Now… take a seat, will you?"

Akihiko and Misaki looked at each other for a second before sitting down on the couch beside each other while Takahiro sat down in the chair facing them. "Niichan…" Misaki murmured. "Before we start talking about U-Usagi-san and I's relationship…"

Takahiro held his hand out, stopping his brother from talking any further. "Misaki, I know that you want to make things clear, but I already see what's going on between you two. I talked to Usagi not long ago on the phone, so I'll make this short so you two can leave." Takahiro took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm sorry, Misaki, but I reject your relationship with Usagi."

Misaki's breath hitched in his throat and he knew what he wanted to say. _You have no right to say that. _"N-Niichan… But…" He had that feeling… That feeling where he wanted to cry and cry and cry. His feelings were hurt. Badly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm against it. I won't let you be raped by my best friend."

Akihiko was the one to speak this time. "Takahiro, we're leaving. You can't decide what Misaki does and doesn't do now." He grabbed Misaki's hand and they walked out the door without a farewell.

Misaki's eyes welled up with tears this time and he started to cry. Akihiko pulled him into the car and as soon as he shut the door, he held the brunette to his chest. "U-U-U-U-Usagi-san… I can't believe…"

"It didn't go as expected… I'm sorry. We didn't get to talk much to your brother, but I did get to spend the rest of my day with you…" Akihiko held him even closer, trying to calm his lover down before they drove off to Tokyo. "Shh… Misaki…"

The younger boy stifled back the rest of his tears, only a few more dripping down his shirt and leaving small wet spots. "I want to… g-go home, Usagi-san…"

"You… You seriously want to go home now? Are you sure?"

"Am I sure?" Misaki smiled. "That's a misunderstanding. I _really _want to go home."

"A-AH!" Misaki cried out as Akihiko licked his neck while they shut the front door behind them. He was now positioned against a wall, one of Akihiko's legs between his own. "U-Usagi-san!"

Akihiko captured his lovers' lips with his own, tongue immediately battling against the other. As usual, Akihiko dominated his lover, but they continued their tongue dance. The silver-haired man groaned when Misaki twisted both of his fingers in the older man's hair. _Misaki, Misaki, Misaki… _Akihiko pulled away from Misaki and led him upstairs to the bedroom. Once they reached their destination, Akihiko, opened the door, tossed Misaki on the bed, and closed it. He got onto the bed and straddled his lovers' hips. "Misaki."

Misaki looked up with his eyes half-lidded, his pants getting tight as he saw the lustful look his lover was giving him. "Na-Nani?" His eyes widened as Akihiko went down south and pulled up his shirt, having Misaki lift up his arms so it was pulled off all the way and tossed somewhere in the room. Akihiko continued to go downwards, finally finding what he was looking for. He gripped at Misaki's clothed length and he received a moan from the younger man.

Akihiko smirked. "Misaki, do you want me to suck you off?"

The college boy shivered as Akihiko pulled his pants off and tossed them. "Wh-What… Why would you a-ask such an embarrassing question?" Misaki panted, shutting his eyes closed as he felt Akihiko removing his boxers teasingly slow. "Nyaa…." His back arched off the bed for a minute before he settled down and flinched as Akihiko's hot breath hit his cock. "Ah… Usagi-san…" Passion took over his pride and he whispered, "Y-Yes… s-suck me off…"

"Good boy." He placed his mouth over the tip and began to suck slowly, putting an inch in his mouth every single time he sucked. After Akihiko had all of it in his mouth, he removed his mouth and licked his way down from the base to the head again. "Now… Misaki… Should I make you come now or…" He kissed the tip and looked up at his lover who still had his eyes closed. "Or should I make you come while I'm fucking you?"

Misaki shivered again. "Th-That's stupid…"

Akihiko sighed, but kept smirking. He began to unbutton his own pants, which were so tight that it was killing him. "Misaki, either way, I'm going to make you come."

"N-No…" Misaki gasped as he opened his eyes and saw Akihiko's now fully-hard dick in his face. "Wh-What are you doing?!"

"Suck me, Misaki."

The boy seemed reluctant, but he took the head in his mouth anyways. The salty taste of his lover wasn't very well, but he soon got adjusted to the taste and took as much as his lover's manhood in his mouth as he could. He complied to pleasuring his lover, so he pulled back, put his mouth back on, and repeated this until he finally decided to suck his lover off up until he seemed to be close to release. He was in the mood to tease Akihiko today, so as soon as Akihiko began to pant and groan, he removed his mouth finally and whispered, "Usagi-san… Do it…"

Akihiko wasn't in any mood to ask any questions about Misaki's lustful behavior, so he pulled back and flipped Misaki over on his back. He put one of his hands up to Misaki's mouth and instructed, "Suck." Misaki complied and sucked on three of his fingers eagerly, turning Akihiko on even more. He wished he could see the brunette's face, but, for now, he would just picture the sexy look of his sweet, sweat-covered face. He pulled his fingers back as he decided that he was ready to prepare his Misaki. He took one finger and circled his lovers' entrance with it, earning a heated moan and an arched back. He added a second finger after pushing the first one in. The third followed and he could see that Misaki was close to climax. No, Akihiko wouldn't allow him to come until he was inside him.

Misaki was disappointed when he lost the feeling of Akihiko's fingers inside of him, but he was soon screaming in pain and pleasure as Akihiko's cock was inside of him. For a moment, Akihiko wanted Misaki to be adjusted to the feeling of being full once again, so he waited until Misaki pushed his hips against Akihiko's dick. Akihiko began to thrust inside of Misaki, slow at first but then he picked up the pace and got the signal when Misaki was breathing rough and uneven. Taking his hand, he began to pull on Misaki's length, having seed in his hand not moments after. He came just about right after Misaki, thrusting in roughly until he spilled himself into his lovers' hole. Akihiko pulled out and held his panting brunette lover after cleaning up. "Misaki…" Akihiko sighed, pulling the sheet covers over both of them.

The college boy then realized that Akihiko still had his shirt on. "Ah… Usagi-san… your shirt…"

Akihiko wasn't sure of what Misaki was talking about, but then took notice of his shirt on. "Oh." He removed it in a matter of a few seconds and said, "Better?"

Misaki blushed and rested his head on his lovers' chest. "D-Do you think… niichan will ever want to speak to us ever again after what you did?"

"What? Make love to you?"

He shook his head. "N-No… You stormed out of his house… without letting him finish…"

"It's okay." Akihiko shut his eyes and whispered, "I love you."

Misaki sighed and smiled to himself. "Yeah…"

**And that's the third chapter. I'm not all too sure when I will update this story next, but if it's soon, that's a shocker. I hope you enjoyed it. Please re—**

**Kayleigh: Kristen, your nose is bleeding big time.**

**Alex: O_O… Wow… Did you just write all of that?**

**Me: *sneer* Of course I did. *puts hand up to nose* Oh, shit. I'm having a bloody nose moment… But I'm not done with talking to the readers!**

**Kayleigh: Yeah, but do you want to ruin the laptop with your nosebleed.**

**Me: *frowns and walks off***

**Kayleigh: That worked.**

**Alex: Yeah, it did! Nice one.**

**Kayleigh: Yeah,well, knowing Kristen for eight years… Even though I don't read her yaoi, I'm surprised I'm even he—**

**Misaki:** **What happened?**

**Alex: Who the hell are you?**

**Kayleigh: He's the one who Kristen just wrote being pleasured by that guy named Akihiko.**

**Misaki: *blush* What?!**

**Alex: Oh, yeah… Kristen wrote a little more then two pages of you and that author having major sex.**

**Misaki: You're joking!**

**Akihiko: She's not. *glomps***

**Misaki: *struggle* H-Hey! Get off Usagi-baka!**

**Akihiko: But, weren't we just having a sexy moment?**

**Misaki: When?!**

**Akihiko: *points at the story* **_**That **_**sexy moment.**

**Misaki: …**

**Akihiko: *picks Misaki up and leaves***

**Kayleigh & Alex: …**

**Me: *runs back to computer with tissue held up to nose* What were you guys talking about? I heard Misaki yelling.**

**Kayleigh: It's… nothing.**

**Me: *smiles at readers and takes off glasses* I hope you guys enjoyed my lemon scene! I seriously had a major nosebleed there! Please review and tell me what you liked—or didn't like—about my story.**


End file.
